<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by Alexander_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763033">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_L/pseuds/Alexander_L'>Alexander_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Blood - A collection of Thanatos/Zagreus oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Thanatos (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_L/pseuds/Alexander_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanatos is used to running from Zagreus as much as Zag tries to run from the underworld. But for a few moments, Zag convinces him to stay in a peaceful corner of Elysium and be with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Blood - A collection of Thanatos/Zagreus oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the noise of battle ended and quiet fell once again over the Elysium glade, Thanatos watched Zagreus sigh in relief, wiping a splatter of blood from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beat you again,” Zag said with a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only here to keep you sharp, not to prove anything,” Than replied. As usual, Zag was trying to rile him, but he wouldn’t fall for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zag opened his mouth to reply, no doubt with some quip, but Than spoke up before he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d better be going. See you around,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Zag stepped forward and caught Than’s wrist before he could vanish. “Wait a moment,” he said. “Stay with me for a bit. I haven’t seen you enough lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb brushed across the sensitive skin on the inside of Than’s wrist, a fond touch to gentle the insistence of his strong grip holding Than back. A shiver raced up Than’s spine and he felt his determination weaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have long. There is always much work to do,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Zag said, the smile returning to his lips, but this time it wasn’t teasing, only sincere. It was his sincerity that flustered Than more than any of his bantering comments or jokes. And as of late, that sincerity had softened his tone every time he spoke to Than. It was unsettling, tempting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax for a moment,” Zag said. Ignoring Than’s scoff at the words, he sat down on the grass and tugged Than down to sit beside him, still not releasing his grip but switching it to clasp Than’s hand instead of his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a long moment Than struggled to find something to say and Zagreus – </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn him</span>
  </em>
  <span> – merely waited with a smile, offering no attempts of conversation himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people find my touch unnerving,” Than said at last, though he had no idea why. “Too cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cold as death,” Zag said. He lifted Than’s hand to his face and pressed it against his cheek. “After the blasted heat of Asphodel, I think it’s refreshing. I’ve always been a little too hot-blooded. The cold is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Than wanted to yank his hand away but he found himself incapable of doing so. Instead his fingers moved of their own accord, tracing the lines of Zagreus’s face, running his thumb across his lips. Zag’s breath caught and his lips parted slightly, a mesmerized look on his face that made Than’s heart pound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Achilles was right when he called Zagreus the god of life. He did have a way of stirring feeling in Thanatos that he was unused to. It was often painful, sometimes unwelcome. But mostly it was intoxicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Than regained some modicum of control and pulled his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disappointment shadowed Zag’s expression for a moment before he hid it and said, “Elysium has always felt too peaceful for me. It’s stifling. It is hard to relax here, no matter how beautiful it is. But I appreciate you staying nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it that you asked me to?” Than asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am here. I am always here. You are the one running away.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Than almost spoke the words but thankfully his reticence kept them locked away and saved him the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected Zag to reach out again and touch him. He noticed Zag’s hand move slightly towards him then hesitate and return to resting on the grass. When he said he wouldn’t push him, he must have meant it. The thought should have reassured Than, and yet he felt only frustrated. It seemed impossible to close the distance between them, absurd almost to presume such familiarity. But if Zag reached out again, Than promised himself that he wouldn’t pull away. He already regretted doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming back,” Zagreus said to break the heavy silence. “I only mean to spend a few minutes up on the surface each time. Then I’ll return.” He glanced at Than and held his gaze steadily, that irresistible sincerity husky in his voice as he added, “willingly. What I’m trying to say is that I’m not trying to escape anymore. I will always come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at last, Than did not doubt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Than, I’m not looking for any reply from you. I know I have caused enough damage that I can’t expect you to just overlook it. But I want you to know, with certainty, that you are one of the things that will always draw me home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relief overwhelmed his mind, relief that quickly led to longing and an impulsiveness he did not know he possessed. Before he knew it, that uncrossable distance between them was gone and Than’s hand was behind Zagreus’s neck and his forehead was resting against his and Zag’s breath was hot and electrifying against Than’s lips and–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Zag whispered, fingers ghosting across Than’s cheek, seeking permission to touch with more assurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reply, Than tugged him closer and kissed him. Zag’s mouth met his eagerly and his hands moved to cradle Than’s face, so warm they almost burned against his icy skin. The hood slipped from Than’s head and Zag slipped his hands into his hair, tilting his head to the side to kiss him deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confident now in the reciprocation of his desire, Zagreus moved to straddle him, pressing closer and combing his fingers through Than’s hair as he continued to kiss him. Wrapping his arms around Zag’s waist, Than held him tighter and kissed him harder, even though the suddenness of it all was making him feel lightheaded and overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus gave a low hum of pleasure and the sound broke through the last of Than’s self-control and hesitation. Lifting Zag off of him, he pressed him down against the grass and leaned overtop him, kissing him with abandon. Zag’s hands strayed to his hips, pulling him closer still until their bodies were pressed together and Than almost couldn’t stand the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, Zag laughed quietly and nuzzled Than’s neck, pressing his lips against the skin right below his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worth waiting for,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Than silently agreed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you have no idea how long I have been waiting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t stay here much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus groaned softly and kissed Than’s neck again. “Promise me you will be there when I return. It won’t be long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A teasing edge crept into Zag’s voice as he said, “Just to make sure you miss me…” He pushed Than off of him and down on his back, rolling on top of him. Pressing his hips against his, he kissed Than so intently Than forgot how to breathe. A moan escaped his throat, startling himself and exciting Zag who kissed him harder, his tongue slipping into Than’s mouth to explore his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arousal raced through Than’s body with more intensity than he had ever experienced and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> how exquisite and agonizing it was to feel so alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagreus pulled away far too soon for Than’s liking and stood up, holding his hand out to lift Than to his feet. “I release you. You can go now. I know I’ve kept you too long already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep me as long as you like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. I should go.” Thanatos took a step back, but before he turned away he looked over to meet Zagreus’s gaze and smiled. Instantly, Zag’s face lit up with a smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care out there,” Than said. “Don’t be too reckless. As much as I will look forward to your return, I do not want it to be because of your defeat. Finish what you set out to do. I will wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having already said far more than he intended, Than couldn’t bear to wait for Zag’s reply and vanished in the blink of an eye, materializing in the privacy of his chamber in the house of Hades, his breath racing and his mind dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Away from the idyllic beauty of Elysium and shrouded once more in the dark, Than wondered for a moment if he had dreamt the whole thing. But his skin was still hot from Zagreus’s touch and his heart was still pounding so hard it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry back,” he whispered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>